


The Next Cycles Warning

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Next Cycle, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They have lost, the cycle is nearly at the end. Things didn't go as planned and they are stuck fleeing from the reaper threat. Everything they know, everything that they had planned for was put into one thing. One thing for the next cycle. They hope it will survive, but will it really?





	The Next Cycles Warning

“Hello, I am Lieutenant Commander Dillian Sherwood Shepard. This is a warning for the next cycle about what's to come. Life in the galaxy isn't what it seems, it might seem chaotic but it will only get a lot worse. Things will start happening that no one has control of. Those things are all part of a plan put in place long ago. This plan includes cycles, those cycles happen every fifty thousand years or so. Once the fifty thousand year mark is hit things start to happen. Such as beings rebel and cause problems or wars. People disappear or seem different. All of that is part of the plan, the plan to harvest all life in the galaxy.”

Raising his hand, a green diagram of the Milky Way appeared before he continued

“This plan was constructed by a ancient AI known as the Catalyst. This plan was to wipe out all advance life in the galaxy and turn them into giant machines. Giant machines that can take control of ones mind and use them against their friends or foes. These machines are called Reapers”

Nodding, the diagram changed against to show several different reaper classes.

“Those beings will enslave and mutate your friends, family or whoever they get their hands on. Like many cycles before us, the Reapers arrived in the Milky Way to begin their harvesting from dark space. They tterrorized our population's and killed billions before we knew what was happening. When the galaxy found out as a whole about what was happening, things only got worse. Way worse actually. People turned on each other for survival, supplies and no ammunition's was getting low as the months went by.”

Waving his hand, the disgram showed many different races before and after they were mutated, along with how bad a state the galaxy was in.

“Despite the chaos through out the galaxy, the races united under a single goal. Survival. We rallied and got as much support from everyone we could, but it was not enough. We fought with everything we had, we built a device known as the Crucible to help us fight the Reapers. What we didn't know was that the Citadel was the key to firing the Crucible. Just as we found out the Reapers invaded and ceased it. Taking complete control and making our chances of survival was less. Despite everything we did and everything we knew. It wasn't enough. The Reapers won and are slowly harvesting our cycle.”

Lowering his hands to his side, he felt his body slump a little as he took a deep breath. 

“Whoever receive's this, you are the next hope for the galaxy, you are the next hope of defeating the reapers. Everything we know about the Reapers, Catalyst and everything in between are in the storage files with this recording. Go out their and avenge us, avenge all the cycles before us and do not make the same failures we have. This is Lieutenant Commander Dillian Shepard and on behalf of the Normandy crew, signing off for the last time. Good luck to you all”

After what felt like a eternity the camera snapped off, allowing him to change his poster from stiff as hell to tired and worried. He had a funny feeling the next cycle would defeat the Reapers, no he knew they would. He believe in them.

Leaving the hangar, he steps onto the elevator and let's out a quiet sigh. Before long the doors snap open and he enters his cabin, heading for the shower immediately. 

He knew exactly what he was going in their to do, yet he didn't do it. Instead he finds himself on the floor getting his armor soaked, soaked to the point he's sure it will stick to his skin if he doesn't get it off. 

 

Despite all that, he lays his head against the back of the shower and ignores any sound around him. At least he tried too anyways.

 

“Shepard?.....”

 

He knew the voice, he knew the concern in the tone and he knew his name would be repeated if he didn't answer. 

 

Instead he finds himself falling to the spe of sleep, the sleep that had always long since claimed since he was young. 

 

The last thing he remembers was his name being called one last time. Than nothing but darkness.


End file.
